Bounty Hunter (Mission)
:You may also be looking for Bounty Hunter Mode, a special mode in Red Dead Revolver, or Bounty Hunting, an activity in both Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. Bounty Hunter is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story It has been years since Red Harlow's family was murdered. Since then, he has become a bounty hunter who roams the plains in search of his parents' killers. He wanders into the small outpost of Twin Rocks and begins to talk to a cowering trader. After purchasing some merchandise, two outlaws approach and begin to berate the trader. They turn their attention to Red and a shootout breaks out. The noise attracts the attention of the gang's leader, Bloody Tom. He and his lieutenants, father-and-son "Big Oaf" and Loaf Whitney come out and attack Red and are killed. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete the mission, the player must: *Fight off the outlaws *Kill Tom, Oaf, and Loaf Mission Details After talking to the traveling salesman, Twiggy Phelps, and Smitty approach and threaten Red. After the cut-scene, they become hostile and Red must kill them. After they are dead, an optional tutorial appears about taking cover behind objects. Following the tutorial, two more outlaws appear on top of the twin rocks while three begin to advance from the buildings. Red must now take cover and kill these targets (using a rifle is suggested and the on-screen text instructs the player how to change weapons). After these men are dead, an optional tutorial begins on how to use the Dead Eye Targeting system. After either going through it or skipping it, "Bloody" Tom emerges with the father/son duo of Greg "Big Oaf" and George "Loaf" Whitney. Tom and Big Oaf charge at Red immediately. A good tactic is to get behind a rock and keep it in between the player and the outlaws. After killing Tom and Big Oaf, Loaf will come out from his hiding spot and charge at Red. A similar tactic can be used to dispatch him. Once all three are dead, a cut-scene begins in which Curly Shaw tells Red that if he takes these corpses to Widow's Patch, he might get a good bounty from Sheriff O'Grady. Red takes the salesman's wagon to transport the bodies and leaves. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Dies. Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 66% * Damage Taken: 50% * Time: 3:50 * Best Combo: $200 New Game Elements Introduced *Shopping *Switching weapons *Using cover *Using rifles *Using Dead Eye Targeting Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: "Bloody" Tom - $30 *Showdown character: "Bloody" Tom (Good rating) *Showdown character: "Big Oaf" Whitney (Excellent rating) Shop The Shop interface at the beginning of the mission provides the following items for sale: *Burnt Gun Case *Knife (quantity of 10) *Open Sign *Ruined Poncho *Whiskey Bottle Bounty Hunter Mode When this mission is played in Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to clear the level without being hit. Successfully completing the objective and finishing the mission rewards the player with "Curly" Shaw as a playable character in Showdown Mode. Video Walkthrough Related Content es:Cazarrecompensas (misión) Category:Chapters in Revolver